Puella Magi Saya Magica
by Ojisake
Summary: Las incubadoras siempre han buscado fuentes de energía alternativas a través del universo, ahora han encontrado una forma de vida que podría ampliar sus horizontes en el lugar más inesperado, la tierra.
1. Prólogo

Antes de empezar: Aquí estoy presentando mi primera historia que no ha quedado solo en una idea y como homenaje a (casi) los 10 años de su primera publicación de Saya no Uta en Japón [realmente me pregunto por qué he visto pocos escritos de este título en occidente]; decidí escribir esto gracias a una imagen vista en Danbooru hace tiempo.

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de los títulos ni personajes provenientes de: "Puella Magi Madoka Mágica", "Saya no Uta", "Psycho-Pass" (todas escritas por Urobuchi Gen) "Puella Magi Oriko Mágica (spin-off de la primera y escrita por Kuroe Mura) "Touhou Koumakyou: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil" (en este caso sería bajo licencia del copyright [si no me equivoco] que rige esta serie de juegos, dueña de Jun'ya Ota), **ni** de las múltiples referencias explícitas sobre el Cthulhuverse provenientes de diferentes relatos escritos por Howard Phillips Lovecraft (R.I.P.) y el resto de autores colaboradores (ídem). Yo, Ojisake, soy responsable solo del uso de ciertos escenarios, personajes, partes de la trama presentes en esta obra; así como dueño de puntos de vista alternativos, caracteres originales, situaciones, trama propia y otros menesteres presentes en el siguiente título.

* * *

_¿Cuál es el deseo con la que harás brillar tu soul gem?_

Ante esta pregunta se encontraban una alien rojizo obscuro de aspecto amorfo como una gran masa de carne palpitante que de alguna forma mira a otro alien gatuno, blanco a la vista a excepción de un par de estructuras alargadas con un aro dorado flotando en cada uno brotando de sus orejas normales, además de curiosos ojos rosa intenso en una cara inexpresiva dando un ambiente tenso solo roto por el incesante sonar de lluvia torrencial.

* * *

**Prologo y resumen**

-Notas del detective, encargado del caso S #2457: en Tokio, Noviembre/30/2010-

[…]

El arresto del estudiante de medicina Sakisaka Fuminori acusado de asesinato del señor Suzumi Yousuke y la joven Takahata Oumi [la última víctima también de canibalismo] de la cual el sospechoso (ahora culpable) mantenía una relación de amistad con la señorita hasta aparentemente antes del accidente automovilístico, en el cual perdió a sus padres y fue salvado por una operación experimental con la que se le salvó de muerte cerebral; aparentemente las secuelas de la operación aunado al estado postraumático del acusado acabó enloqueciendo al detenido, el cual (por testimonios de sus conocidos más cercanos y corroborados por la doctora Tanbo Ryouko a cargo del paciente) había sufrido un cambio de comportamiento volviéndose frío y huraño, cosa inusual considerando que antes del accidente era alguien amable y fácil de tratar (testimonio de sus amigos). La relación con la segunda víctima es la de vecinos aledaños sin ningún tipo de trato especial

Según reportes de testigos se observó a la víctima 1 entrando enfadada a la casa del detenido después de 10 minutos de espera, de la cual no se vuelve a saber hasta el descubrimiento de su cadáver el día del arresto, dando una denuncia de desaparecida por parte de sus familiares, mientras que la víctima 2 presenta un comportamiento más inusual. Originalmente se pensaba que el culpable había entrado a la casa de la segunda víctima a "cazar" a la esposa y su hija del último, teoría que parecía concordar con la primera víctima pero análisis posteriores de los cadáveres en la casa de los Suzumi parece indicar que fue el padre de familia quien las asesinó antes de entrar a la casa vecina y aparecer muerto.

Se definió que ambos actos fueron cometidos por razones distintas en factor a los daños hechos en sus cuerpos ya que la joven fue ultrajada de forma ordenada, siendo dividida para su posterior consumo, mientras el otro fue destrozado de manera violenta (posible resultado de una riña, constatado por las heridas observadas en el culpable a la hora de detención y los objetos encontrados en la sala del crimen), dañando severamente los órganos que en el primer cadáver estaban ausentes los cuales fueron presuntamente consumidos.

El número de víctimas parecen ser solamente dos (no se han encontrado más) y hay cosas que no concuerdan del todo en este caso: no se sabe con certeza si la víctima dos era cómplice o no del detenido (y posible razón de la pelea) ya que la hora del asesinato no concuerda con la de llegada del sospechoso (?) a su casa, difiriendo por aprox. 45 min. (pudo tener una trampa en su casa -posibilidad descartada por falta de evidencia- o un cómplice aún no encontrado; datos dados por un vecino que espiaba la casa en el lapso de tiempo, no pudo hacerlo por los testimonios dados de pasajeros del tren quienes lo vieron bajarse en una estación distinta y mucho más lejana que la usual ese preciso día).

Con respecto al otro caso y la causa del arresto (por llamada del sospechoso a la policía) la razón no es del todo clara, pero lo verdaderamente intrigante fue lo sucedido en el trayecto de una casa a otra, donde la víctima 2 salió en un estado de excitación y locura (cuya causa es ahora desconocida por la mutilación sufrida y autopsia inviable; se sabe de ello por los testimonios de un drogadicto que pasaba por el camino, corroborado por dos vecinos de en frente) y el hecho de que **todos** los testigos afirmaron ver una masa amorfa del tamaño de un hombre adulto promedio color (discrepan un poco) café-rojizo obscuro de la cual (aseguran) emanaba un olor a putrefacción (y sonido) muy peculiar hablando con la víctima, donde ésta (al parecer) primero habla con eso y luego la ataca. Al principio pensamos que era alucinaciones del primer testigo, pero comparando con los del resto (que se comprobó su sanidad mental hasta ese punto, ya que semanas después fueron internadas por brotes de psicosis, dicen causada por esa cosa) se constató de que vieron lo mismo; pareciera una broma de mal gusto pero análisis más detallados mostraron una sustancia lodosa color verde olivo de origen biológico alrededor de toda la casa, pero secuenciación de ADN mostraron un origen totalmente desconocido para toda criatura eucarionte del planeta (hasta ahora conocida); esa misma sustancia (en espera de resultados para definir la existencia de otro tipo) se encontró también en parte de la primera víctima (suponiendo que también se alimento de ella) pero en la segunda solo fue encontrada de forma superficial (solo en parte de la mano relativamente intacta); con respecto al detenido no se puede definir si existía presencia o no de dicho fluido por saneamiento anterior a su encierro en el hospital psiquiátrico. [Pero una evidencia en particular respalda a la pretendida existencia de la criatura en cuestión, la presencia del olor peculiar encontrado por toda la casa que fue identificado por los testigos (en particular por el drogadicto, lo que lo hace dudoso, pero contando que los vecinos pasaron primero e igual lo identificaron)].

* * *

_Nota del autor:_ Como verán, el detective (por ahora nuestro querido Anon-kun) tomará relevancia creciente con forme avance la trama, él suele escribir en paréntesis complementos como suposiciones, pensamientos, hechos dudosos y registros de testimonios y esto es parte de la trama de Saya no Uta pero bajo su punto de vista.


	2. Preludio I

**Recuentos en recuerdos**

_Lado A: Ougai (?) Saya _

Ha pasado un día del descubrimiento del cadáver de mi padre gracias a unas notas que encontré en el apartamento que compartí con Fuminori donde encontré unas notas de su investigación que al ordenarlas di cuenta

…de mi hipotetizado origen entre algún planeta oculto entre ésta y 28 galaxias más accesibles desde el ahora muerto mundo de Yaddith, relativamente cercano y en dirección a la estrella Deneb en la constelación del cisne

…de mi propia naturaleza como semilla a la deriva…

…aún recuerdo la soledad del abandono

…de una raza de la que soy miembro y comparto su linaje biológico…

…_pero mi mente es humana a pesar de todo_

…gracias a la investigación realizada por mi padre.

…pasando por mi antiguo hogar en la ciudad antes de mudarme al hospital

…lugar donde por primera vez lo conocí

…y desde mi última visita al hospital donde Fuminori le aislaron por actos normales, cosa que no entiendo del todo ya que lo único que hizo fue comer, ¿no? y qué tiene de malo alimentarse de lo cazado, si es algo natural y necesario para la supervivencia, considerando que solo pudo comer bien esa vez que compartimos comida.

…aunque lo haya atrapado yo, por lo que sería la responsable de una acción que él no cometió

…aún recuerdo las caras de asombro y horror con las que se encontraron la comida guardada en el refrigerador y las de odio y repulsión al llevárselo lejos de mí. Cuando deje ir al único ser que me pudo amar

…por cobarde.

Mi precioso Fuminori…

* * *

_Lado B: Tambo Ryouko_

La noche antes del arresto de su paciente problema, nuestra querida doctora se encontraba meditando en su consultorio sobre la discusión que tuvo unos días atrás con los amigos del señor Sakisaka ya que algo seguía sin encajar con respecto su actitud, atípica en alguien que recién sale de una etapa post traumática, sus reacciones al ver por primera vez a sus amigos y su milagrosa recuperación, _demasiado_; sin contar su conocimiento de su tutor por parte de él, cuando ha desaparecido en Abril y no había manera de que se hubiera encontrado con Ougai en el hospital, sin contar al familiar…

A primera vista lo descartó porque no quedaba pariente vivo pero todavía quedaba una posibilidad, pero si se trataba de aquella cosa…solo al recordar esa etapa de su vida maldijo el haberle ayudado y dejar con vida a ESO.

Como si de una revelación se tratase, se temió lo peor y trató de comunicarse con Fuminori, sin saber que era demasiado tarde.

Al día siguiente un cielo azul y despejado recibió a la cansada doctora que se quedó de guardia toda la noche debido a una operación difícil (curiosamente resultó ser la misma practicada a Sakisaka) que terminó en un éxito con costos, ya que (después se enteraría) el paciente al recuperar la memoria empezó a gritar y aullar pidiendo auxilio de monstruosidades con olor a carne podrida y dialecto incomprensible cuya intención era experimentar con él cuando solamente se encontraban los doctores sujetándolo con una camisa de fuerza para desplazarlo a la zona de enfermedades mentales; curiosamente había acertado en la parte de "experimentar con él".

Acabada su jornada partió por su usual camino a casa no sin antes detenerse en la cafetería de la universidad más por una costumbre que por una razón verdadera a tomar un té negro mientras veía despintar la mañana a tarde, sin embargo hubo una conversación que la hizo salir del trance

"¿Te enteraste de los titulares de la tarde?"

"Me temo que no, me toco guardia"

"No se los detalles, pero acaban de arrestar a un paciente porque al parecer se había vuelto loco, además me enteré del nombre"

"Acaso no tenías dinero"

"De hecho me lo acabé en el café que acabo de ordenar"

"Y bien, ¿cuál era el nombre?"

"Me parece que se llamaba Sakisaka Fuminori"

En ese momento el mundo se congeló para Ryouko

"¿Por…qué?"

su vaso de unicel caía al piso derramando lentamente su contenido mientras se dirige estrepitosamente hacia la silla donde las dos enfermeras mantenían aquella charla tan cruelmente afable

"Ahora díganme el nombre del periódico donde viste ese titular"

"Emm…está en cualquiera de los de esta tarde"

Y sin más salió del establecimiento, dejando a unas anonadadas enfermeras por el susto infringido por la doctora de los cabellos verdes.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de la universidad fue encontrar cualquier periódico de esa tarde (que logró después de quitárselo a un borracho que pasaba por ahí) sin saber lo que realmente le aguardaba porque al terminar de leer cada palabra de aquel texto amarillista dio un grito de horror y desesperación mientras el papel y la tarde eran llevados lejos por la fría noche que se cernía sobre su cabeza.

La pesadilla acaba de reanudarse.

…Lo que nadie sabía es que todos eran vigilados por unos ojos rojo-brillantes provenientes de un ser gatuno que se ocultaba en la obscuridad citadina.

* * *

_Nota:_ Decidí irme alternado entre diferentes personas para la narración e iré dividiendo el capítulo por "lados" consistiendo en ocasiones solo uno o más. Saya ha demostrado una gran capacidad cognitiva mayor que el de una supercomputadora por lo que (aunado de que es un alien) creo que podría pensar en paralelo varias cosas conforme vayan surgiendo, además ese podría ser su apellido (de soltera); sobre Anon-kun aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo y tendrá ocasionalmente su sección de notas.


	3. Preludio II

**Sucesos imprevistos**

_Lado A: Ougai Saya_

Destrozada por la despedida dada a un paciente encerrado en la zona de enfermos mentales en medio de la noche, una linda joven con vestido de una sola pieza azul a la sonrisa lunar, de ojos verde profundo y cabellos obscuros casi tan largos como ella con un peinado en forma de flecha apuntando al cielo decide observar las estrellas en la azotea del hospital

"¿Qué soy en realidad?" mientras el aire frío que recorre su joven cuerpo le anuncia la llegada del invierno, sin notar que sigilosamente alguien le murmuró en contestación a sus pensamientos

"Por qué no lo descubres por ti misma". Sorprendida gira a la izquierda al ver que su acompañante se trata de un hombre adulto vistiendo de chamarra gris, pantalones verde seco a juego, zapatos cafés, una gorra negra peculiar y lentes; que le transmitía una sensación de extrañeza al mismo tiempo que familiaridad, pero lo más importante ¿cómo era posible que no esté asustado?

En respuesta obtuvo un relajado "No te preocupes, no te pienso hacer nada, solo estada admirando el despejado cielo nocturno cuando te encontré por aquí nada más llegar"

"Es posible que tu…"

"Sí, puedo ver la forma que tu mente proyecta"

"…"

"Pasando por un momento difícil, eh"

Saya solo se limita a asentir tristemente con la cabeza, en ese momento no le importaba con quien estuviera, siempre era mejor que estar sola.

"Toma, para secarte las lágrimas" dijo aquel sujeto mientras le regalaba un pañuelo junto con un ¿pergamino? "esto, ¿qué es?" mientras observaba al trozo de cuero con una serie de signos raros algo familiares para ella.

"Creo que te servirá en tu camino, solo ten cuidado que no te lo quite el swami enmascarado" comentario que la hizo sacar una tímida, alegre risa al imaginárselo

"Algo mas, unas postales de lugares bonitos donde vivir, a varios días caminado"

Casualmente uno de los lugares mostrados lo reconoció enseguida, era su viejo hogar en las montañas marcado como prefectura de Tochigi, ciudad S

"Oye, como obtuviste…" antes de pudiera terminar, el extraño ya se había marchado con el viento, pero ahora ya sabía adónde debía ir.

* * *

_Lado B; Tambo Ryouko_

"Mal mal, todo está mal" pensó Ryouko mientras se prepara para su búsqueda en los suburbios, donde se encuentra la casa de su mentor deshabitada el día de su desaparición.

"Justo este mes tuvieron que cambiar de directivos que para el colmo de males no están enterados de todo el asunto y resulto en este brote de parafernalia ocultista capaces de invocar a Shub Niggurath si pudiesen, sin contar a la policía registrando al maldito hospital"

Armándose de una lámpara multiusos y por supuesto, su confiable escopeta recortada sabe a qué ciénaga se está metiendo, pero está consciente que eso no basta para lidiar con el objeto de sus pesadillas ya que, a pesar de todo, se trata de algo biológico.

"Desgraciadamente los peces gordos decidieron borrar todo rastro de su trabajo para evitar ser involucrados legalmente pero Ougai debe tener la investigación en sus manos"

No pasó más de una hora de su salida cuando llega a la asfixiante tranquilidad de la zona siendo un advertencia nihilista de los peligros acechantes en la obscuridad, pero ella ya ha visto el lado obscuro de la luna y por ello hará lo que fuese necesario para volverla de queso. Mientras mantiene su cordura con determinación llega sin darse cuenta a la casa abandonada donde la recibe un olor a pantano que le saturan las fosas nasales, acostumbrada saca su lámpara y se dirige al primer piso de la construcción, donde se encuentra el estudio de su antiguo tutor pero nota algo inusual; si bien ella fue la que forzó la puerta de la entrada tiempo atrás, había rastros de que alguien había estado buscando algo recientemente…

"Fuminori"

Dicho esto revisó cada rincón que fue recientemente movido, solo para comprobar la ausencia de ciertas postales que ella misma había elegido, lo que significa que él debe conocer las características de la criatura y como golpe de suerte estaba internado en el hospital donde trabaja

"Creo que es tiempo para los interrogatorios"

Sin más se dirige de vuelta al hospital donde nuestro querido prisionero acaba de tener su amarga despedida.

* * *

-Seguimiento del caso S #2457, Diciembre/01/2010-

Realizando una investigación más a fondo se descubrió una serie de documentos irregulares sobre el balance de ingresos/egresos por parte del hospital ya que se tiene constancia de acciones fraudulentas con respecto a material de laboratorio nivel P3 (para manipulación de material de alto peligro biológico) cuyo paradero se desconoce, lo más extraño del asunto es la manipulación de dichos documentos, ya que se realizaron (aparentemente) por una débil fracción del ministerio de sanidad, trabajo y bienestar para encubrir dicho movimiento; entre los otros documentos destacan los registros de material sin clasificar llegado entre finales de Junio del año pasado hasta principios de Abril del año en curso, rastros de encubrimiento respecto a la desaparición del anterior jefe de neurocirujanos el doctor Ougai Masahiko, una demanda de una pareja por la desaparición de su recién nacido cuya causa nunca fue aclarada del todo por la negativa del hospital al no realizar una investigación y más recientemente el robo del historial clínico junto con los registros de la cirugía de Sakisaka Fuminori [al parecer nadie se habían dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora] el protagonista en todo este escándalo que la prensa, en especial la amarillista ha favorecido al publicarlo de inmediato, al igual que muchos aficionados a lo paranormal (en especial aquellos creyentes en dioses extraterrestres) llegando a extremos preocupantes (tanto en actos como en sus irrisorias conclusiones). Alguien me citó mañana en la entrada del hospital, dice querer contarme algo relacionado con la cosa aparecida en los periódicos.

* * *

… En esa noche helada soplaba la basura de la ciudad, revelando un periódico de la mañana que tenía en los titulares una noticia insólita: _"Astrónomos de la NASA descubren cometa nuevo en ruta a la órbita terrestre"_; la foto satelital no podría ser mejor, revelando un objeto estimado en varios kilómetros de longitud emanando luz rosa-morada con una cola polvorienta…

* * *

_Nota:_ Para evitar confusiones Saya se reúne con Fuminori la misma noche en que es ingresado en el hospital (su cuarto blanco), un poco después Ryouko grita (cap. pasado) Como extra diré que el ser misterioso no es incubadora ni humano y adivinen a que me refiero con el cometa.


End file.
